Makoto Naegi's Strange Journey
by DAve and Bob
Summary: It's a human scavenger hunt! Go around, trying to find idiots that got the message, be careful not to let the Ultimate Despair catch you with their abilities! It's a tour Across Japan, filled with danger and oddness, after all, success is only worth something when one can fail and failure is only soul crushing when you can succeed. Major DR1 and SDR2 Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

What a strange event, there was someone lying on the ground, as someone placed their head in their lap. Such a strange event despite the large amount of people walking around, paying no mind to it. It was a busy day it seemed as the person lying there simply finally opened his greyish, milky green eyes as she stared at the person before above him. There was a person with a dull smile above him, he knew that person.

Though she didn't have pink hair before...though her freckles, despite him seeing this person before, something was off. Who was this person again? He knew he had seen her before, but in a strange way, "Hey...are you awake? you're not like, brain dead or anything?" It was a blunt response, her her decorations swayed slightly, thinking about it her entire outfit was rather flashy.

The teen lifted himself, it wasn't that hard as he dusted himself off, the people around him continued to walk about without much problems. Where ever they were, it was a rather crowded place, it was thick, he felt like a sardine even while low to the ground, he lifted himself as his hood fell to his back. The pink haired girl twirled her hair as if she wasn't interested in the whole situation.

Though the entire situation was strange as the teen finally sat up, it was annoying as he rubbed his face. He recalled his name, it was a simple matter, it seemed that he remembered his past and name...his name was Makoto Naegi, there was no doubt about it...as the persons name in front of him was...

"Hey...are you, like feeling well, you still haven't answered me?" Despite her words, there was a hint of worry in the girls voice before him, not for his safety...but rather for his response.

"Oh, sorry about that...I'm fine, thank you..." the name was on the tip of his tongue, he knew the name of the person in front of him, but.

_"I guess it doesn't matter, I should introduce myself first anyway," _it was only proper as tint grayish eyed girl crossed her arms slightly waiting for a response.

"Oh, my name is Makoto Naegi," the girl examined her nails slightly...her outfit, she really was a Fashionista before she gave her response.

"I already, like know that..."

_"Huh?"_ it was weird, how she was able to know such a thing, though the ever present feeling of deja-vu kept pounding on the back of his skull. So Makoto had to ask. "I, don't think I told you my name," the moment he pointed that out the pink haired girl expression fell slight as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I read it off your cellphone, you dropped it, so I like read it..." it was a decent explanation. After all, one could simply input their name in their cell phone, the pink haired teen dug in her skirt pocket taking out a rather dull looking cellphone. "Wow, this is, like pretty dull, don't you think you should spice it up a little?" she was casually insulting his choice of cellphone, but despite the entire conversation, they were missing the point of everything.

"Oh, like, by the way, my name is Junko Enoshima...though you probably heard of me before!" She was grinning as she said that, as Makoto brain started to work, yeah he knew a Junko Enoshima, and yes said person had pink hair, but...

Makoto kept staring at the freckles across her face, there was something off...his brain kept rattling, but it couldn't put the pieces together. _"It's probably nothing, I'm looking too far into this," _after all the only information he had was the fact that he woke up in a crowded city filled with people with a person who he knew but never met was dangerous.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know what we're doing here?" honestly it was probably the first question that should have been asked as Junko's eyes widened for a moment before sighing.

"Really? you like, don't know? Here I thought, you would like, understand since you got a the same text as me..." Junko's voice trailed off, though it peeked Makoto's interest as he opened his cell phone, it was wiped clean, outside a single message in the corner. He scrolled to the message and clicked it, as he started to read.

_Congratulations!_

_If you are reading this, you've have been selected for the Japan tour! You and a lucky select few get to travel around this beautiful country, before it becomes unBEARable! Try to find those with this message please, and please be wary of those who would gut you or use you as a punching bag similar to that of a fish! No, no, that's far too proper!_

_Have fun on this human scavenger hunt! After all, failure is only heartbreaking when you have a chance of success!_

_From Monokuma...or Monobear, don't be so picky!_

It was a strange message to give someone, and the sender had such a odd name, Junko expression hardened however when it was obvious that Makoto was finishing his message.

"At first, I was like, sure someone was messing with me, but when I read your message, I realized that a lot of other people probably got a message too...So, like I waited for you to wake up," it wasn't that far-fetched, after all it was there best chance to figure out what was happening. Finding those with the same message on their phone.

At the same time, they couldn't just go around asking people if they had a message, that would have been far too awkward, plus the sheer volume of people in the area was startling. Asking each and every single one would have been a problem, "Well, I guess we have to find people with the same message right, I mean the easiest way would be looking for someone looking for something..." such a statement was rather awkward as Junko sighed before she laughed.

"Well, at least, like we won't be bored, and we're like in a big city right? So we can have fun searching," Makoto found it almost somewhat strange how easily Junko went a long with it, in fact he was wondering if it was even worth investigating even further, despite neither of them really have anything else they could do. Though, perhaps she was simply being friendly, and two was always better than one.

"Alright, then..." Despite his smile, Makoto simply couldn't shake a certain feeling. That feeling that something was simply off about Junko Enoshima,"

**Author note**

**This is going to be more adventure and fantasy while keeping the themes of the original novel... with all that said, I would have rather read this than write. What I mean by that is, that I don't actually think I have the ability to write something like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Super Duper High School Level Photographer of Despair... Um, or maybe Ultimate Photographer of Despair?  
><strong>

They were in a city, they had long since established that. Though what city and where in had yet to be established, once again adding to the fact that they really didn't have an end goal. They were simply looking for other people that were looking for them, but location was still pretty important.

"So...Makoto, is there anything you're like good at?"The question itself was small talk, something Junko didn't seem the type for. Though the answer was probably going to be quick as Makoto paused for a moment.

"Well, I don't think I'm particularly great at anything," he really didn't have one super specific talent he had. Honestly, he was about as normal as normal can be. It really wasn't a bad thing, it was just something he accepted. The biggest breakthroughs in his life was being accepted into Hopes Peak Academy. Even then it was more about luck than things of note that Makoto did.

"Oh, like that much really suck, I'm actually like pretty talented!" Junko grinned at her own accomplishment. Though to expect someone like her to be modest would have been silly. "It's like pretty amazing though, you still haven't recognized me!" Junko was honestly surprised, Makoto even started to wonder if he had seen her before. He thought he knew her, but he doubted it was in the same context as what he was thinking.

Junko paused for a moment, as she looked around the street. It was still sunny, despite the fact that they had been walking for what seemed like two hours. Despite this, Junko didn't seem tired at all, though it seemed that she was on a hunt for something as she perked up slightly and smiled. There was a small magazine stand, though no one was at the counter. Junko walked up to the counter and looked through the magazines before pulling out a rather specific one.

With magazine in hand Junko returned to Makoto as she pointed to the cover, "I was like, pretty lucky I was able to find this," it was her face splashed across it. There were some subtle differences here or there, but that could be contributed to seeing her in person.

_"No wonder she was stressing if I knew her or not. She's a model," _Makoto felt rather stupid, he didn't really keep up with that sort of thing. It was probably something his sister would do instead, and even then...

"W-wow, I actually didn't expect that..." Makoto was honestly impressed, though it was strange. She obviously wasn't trying to hide who she was, yet no one was crowding her. Maybe Junko simply wasn't popular in the area as she would be somewhere else.

Junko smiled, "Yeah, it's not like a big deal, you're a guy after all. You probably don't know about fashion and stuff," she hit the mark dead on Makoto didn't know anything about such things as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry, but a model..." thinking about it, how he was acting at the current moment probably didn't make him seem that cool as Junko relaxed a little before giving a slight pout.

"Ah...this is like, so annoying! After got accepted into Hope Peak Academy something like this happens! Whoever is playing this trick is going to like regret it!" between her vents Makoto's ears perked slightly, the mention of the school he was supposed to attend rang in his head. The school accepted rather specific members, but he never actually expected a model to be one of them. Though he couldn't help but feel like the entire situation was staggering. Meeting a model in the middle of a city that happens to be going to the same school as him? Something just didn't match up.

_"Maybe, I'm thinking too hard about this. This might all just be a strange coincidence," _That was an acceptable conclusion. Just two people that happened to be accepted into the same school, that also happened to be kidnapped. With all that said the point should still have been stressed.

"Y-you're going to Hope Peak Academy too?" Makoto nearly fumbled over his words as Junko's eyes widened for a moment. She then grinned.

"Like no way! That's really weird! Like what did you get accepted for?!" It seemed that she didn't question it too much as Makoto frowned.

"I actually just won a drawing," the more he thought about it, the more he realized how kind of pathetic just winning was. Just being lucky really wasn't something someone could boast as a talent.

"Oh...wow you must be like, pretty lucky," Junko gave a small complement, but there was something eating away at Makoto, something strange. Like the conversation was being lead on by something, it was most likely just his imagination. First of all, he and Junko never met, so it would be impossible for her to do something like that.

"Like, anyway, we should probably get a move on!" The conversation was quickly cut short as Junko lead the way. Makoto held his breath for a moment, there really wasn't an end point in sight so the until either the condition was met or the ring leader was found they would have to keep wandering.

The air seemed fresh, a little too fresh. The air shouldn't have been so fresh, but yet it was. The entire world should have been empty, but yet people were walking around smiling and laughing in the city. Without a care in the world, it was like a living contradiction to the brain. Yet Makoto had no idea why it was a contradiction...but it was.

After a few minutes of walking, it seemed they were in a square of some sort. Perhaps even near a park, Makoto looked around for a moment, he was still following Junko. The only reason he stopped was because she did the same, Junko was simply looking into the park staring at something. She wore such an extreme look, as if something had happened that wasn't supposed to.

Makoto looked towards the direction that Junko was staring off to.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a photographer taking pictures...though her camera was a little out of place. It seemed like a slightly older one, though it was more likely so that she could take pictures of people and give it to them instantly rather than using a digital camera. "Makoto...we should go the other way..." Junko simply continued to stare at the photographer.

She had short read hair and her outfit almost seemed like a strange student uniform. Green and white were probably the two colors that stuck out the most along with her tie. It seemed that she really was taking pictures of people on request, though Junko's reaction to the entire thing spoke a different story.

"Eh...are you sure, it's not like we are really heading anywhere..." Makoto stated, as Junko twirled her hair, wrapping it around her long red nails.

"I guess you're right, but like, I know for a fa-"

"Hi!" It was almost a cheerful voice as their attention turned to the photographer. Junko stopped talking that very moment as she looked at Makoto for a moment. Her camera still hanging from her neck.

Despite being somewhat cheerful, there was something dreadfully wrong...something that physically weighed on Makoto heart. It was a strange absolute feeling that he hadn't felt before. Just by talking to her, no just by the first word the photographer said to them...there was absolute dread.

"...Are you two a couple, I wouldn't mind taking your picture for you!" There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it would be a simple thing. All they had to do was refuse, it was as simple as that. Well, that was until the photographer said her next few lines. "Of course you two can say no...though turning down something for free, it just insults the gift giver." The tone was completely different, it was as bitter as dark chocolates as Makoto simply felt guilt.

"S-sure!" He really didn't think much about the response as Junko froze for a moment, before letting out a grin.

"Like, if you want to and stuff, but we're like not a couple. Plus I need to fix my make-up, so you can take his picture first." Despite her outward appearance being rather calm there were slight cracks in her smile.

"Oh...that's a shame. You seem rather photogenic," the red head smiled as Junko slowly removed herself from the scene. The red head aimed her camera and with a flash of light the picture was taken. Thinking about it, he didn't even get a chance to set up before it before it was taken.

There was a moment of silence, the red head examined the picture. Makoto was wondering when she was going to give the photo to him. Though that feeling changed as she slowly pulled out a safety pin. Despite it only being a pin Makoto felt somewhat sick. Not only that, the photographers eyes glazed over as she spoke again. "What were they thinking...sending the Ultimate Photographer, what good are pictures for killing someone? I hope this works,"

What a strange thing to say as she looked at the picture of Makoto, and shoved the safety pins tip through the shoulder of the image. It was a random action that seemed out of place as Makoto flinched. He felt a sharp pain through his shoulder, as something wet dripped from his fingertips.

It was no doubt blood, the same area that the girl stabbed with her pin was the same area that Makoto was bleeding from as he held his shoulder for a moment. Still trying to comprehend what had just happened as the photographer eyes widened as she smiled. "It actually worked, now all I have to do is stab his hea-" the red head wasn't capable of finishing her statement. The picture was snatched from her hands by a familiar pink haired.

"What are yo-?!" the photographer was then kicked as Junko as the model quickly snatched Makoto by his non injured before she started dragging him.

"Gah!" Makoto winced as Junko continued to drag him, all the bystanders were staring at the duo. That however wasn't what was on Junko's mind, there was only a single thought that was in her head as they continued to run away from the scene as quickly as possible.

_"This...isn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen yet..."_

**Author note  
><strong>

**A new chapter, hopefully I'll get better as I write more. The chapters will probably get longer as well, though I do wonder who I'm going to have them meet up with first.  
><strong>

**I'm also glad that people are enjoying this. I don't know, it might sound kind of stupid, but I really do enjoy giving some joy to others. Even if it's just a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stranger**

"Does it still hurt?" It was a basic question that Junko asked, as she patted Makoto's shoulder. He winced slightly, to say the experience up to that point had been enjoyable would have been a lie. They were in a backalley in the middle of the night, the only light was the hustle and bustle of the buildings and street lamps. He was honestly surprised that Junko actually managed to find bandages...or she was even able to bandage him at all.

Makoto simply smiled, baring the pain, after all it could have been a lot worse. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's not a big deal," it still stung as a small blood stain was still on his hoodie. It would be hard to hide something like that in public, he would just have to hope that people would assume it was ketchup.

Junko looked at him for a moment, as if she was unconvinced by the statement. She then let out a rather wide grin, "you don't look it, but you're pretty tough huh?" It was a nice complement, but it was still one that Makoto had to turn down.

"Me? no, I mean, I think you've probably would have taken it a lot better than me. Plus the only thing I did most of the day was get hurt and wait here until you came back," it was the truth, him sugar coating it wouldn't have made the situation any better. Though the situation was pretty horrid all around anyway, and Junko response really didn't make it any better.

"Yeah, I can't really disagree with you there, you were pretty useless," Makoto was expecting a little sympathy though it seemed that was completely dashed. Instead of damaging his pride more, Makoto decided to move on to the next course of action. Where they were going to eat, though how would probably been a better question.

"Hey...Junko, are you hungry?" Makoto asked because he actually was starving, though he didn't want to bring it up.

Junko looked at him and smiled, "yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry. Too bad neither one of us have any money...though I don't think we're going to starve on the first day,"

Starve was the word that stuck with Makoto the most. He wasn't even thinking about starving, but the lack of money with no job made it a very real possibility. Even if Makoto didn't want to think about it. "I-I didn't say anything like that, I mean we've haven't eaten all day..." he didn't even want to even think about starving as Junko twirled her hair.

"Well...it's something that can happen, you don't look like you have a lot of meat on your bones either. Though food won't matter if we don't get some water, dehydration is pretty bad," Junko seemed to almost be talking to herself, though it did amaze Makoto a bit.

"You really didn't seem like the type that would know this kind of stuff..." Makoto replied bluntly as Junko's eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh...this like, happened to me once that's all," despite trying to hide the strangeness of it all the fashiontista simply stated something even stranger.

"Eh? you've been homeless before?" that was the only thing that the situation could be compared to.

"Well, you know, things happen. Though being in this situation is a lot better than being locked up against your will," Junko made an odd comment as Makoto tapped his lips.

"Really? I mean, sure neither are good, but I assume if we were locked up we would at least have food and shelter," it was a big assumption as Makoto stood up. He really couldn't just be sitting all the time as Junko paused for a moment, thinking about their next course of action.

"We could try to find an ATM..." Junko mentioned the machine, Makoto looked at her. He almost completely forgot something like that existed, he never really needed an account for something. Most of the time he simply payed for things in cash.

"Do you have an account Junko?" The moment Makoto asked the question he realized how stupid it was, of course she had an account. She was a model, she probably made a decent amount of money simply doing that.

"You could say that..." Junko walked out of the back alley, it seemed she had a lot on her mind as Makoto followed her.

The city looked completely different at night, it had an odd inviting yet dangerous feel too it. Something that easily could make someone's heart jump out in excitement. The lights kept flickering and the cars kept speeding past the them as they walked down the street, ATM's probably wouldn't be too difficult to find. They had to be spread out for enough people to be able to use them, but not too close to where it would be redundant.

The further they walked, the less people were around them. They found an ATM, with no one around...outside the single person that was currently using it.

It was a girl no doubt, brown hair with a green dress. She looked rather frail, the kind of girl that if you looked at her too hard she would just break. She seemed to have been working on something, the screens in front of her were turning rather quickly. Actually it was then that Makoto noticed that she had a computer in her lap.

"..." The girl hadn't noticed them yet, though it was obvious that what she was doing with the laptop probably wasn't permitted.

He weighed his options if he should speak up, though Junko made the decision for them.

"Hey!" Junko grinned as she waved the girl snapped to attention, the unknown girl's eye went wide for a moment. She simply froze, as if she was weighing her options to either run or stay. It seemed even she realized that what she was doing technically counted as illegal as Makoto tried to gain a soft smile.

"H-hey, we're not going to hurt you...or anything," he probably should have sounded calmer, but at the same time what the girl was doing was odd.  
>The entire situation was awkward as the girl set her computer down and clutched her hands, as if she was preparing to give an explanation.<p>

"I-I wasn't actually stealing anything, I-I just didn't have my card, a-and I forgot my number," it really wasn't something that either of them asked for, though that just brought up more questions than answers. Junko walked up to the machine as the brown haired girl took a step back, whatever was on the screen was obviously far too complex for her to understand.

"So...you did all of this, just to like, get into your account?" Junko knew that the girl was most likely telling the truth, but at the same time...

_"There's no harm in pressing a little,"_ Junko smiled. "You know, you could probably empty this entire machine...well I actually don't know how ATM's actually work," Junko stated as the girl tensed slightly.

"I-I couldn't do that, I just wanted to get to my account so I could get some food..." The brown haired girl looked towards the ground as Junko twirled her hair slightly.

"I suppose, though isn't that a waste? I like mean, you set all this up just to steal from your own account?" Junko probably was slowly hinting towards something as the brown haired girl held her breath. Makoto frowned somewhat before finally speaking up.

"Um, we just want to use the ATM, but I don't think we cards or our number." Makoto simply stated a fact, he really didn't want to guilt the girl into doing anything. Even if he was hinting around to it somewhat.

The brown haired girl touched her lip for a moment, as of weighing her options. "I-I mean, if you guys really need help...I can probably get into your account with just a name," Makoto let out a sigh of relief, it was nice that they were capable of finding someone that was willing to help them. Even if it was a bit on the illegal side.

"Great, my name is Junko Enoshima! Type that in, I'm going to make sure no one is looking!" Junko smiled as she waved her hands in the air, anyone would be excited to finally be getting some money to eat, she walked a small distance away as she turned a corner. Leaving Makoto and the brown haired girl amongst themselves.

The entire situation was awkward as the girl simply stared at the computer screen typing away. Makoto wondered if he should even ask questions or if he should just let the situation play out. The girl was obviously working rather intently with the project, as Makoto crossed his arms for a moment.

_"It would be rude to just take help without at least asking a name," _

"Um...hey," Makoto casually said something as the girl nearly jumped. It seemed that she was working a little too hard and she forgot that the average student was standing right next to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Makoto frowned as the girl lips trembled slightly.

"N-no I'm the one who should be apologizing, I acted weird, sorry," really the girl was far too nice. Makoto honestly felt kind of bad that they were even having her do something like that, she really was like a small puppy in a way.

"I just wanted to know your name," Makoto said as the brown haired girl stopped. She probably felt like a weirdo being a complete idiot as she quickly tried to fix her mistake.

"I-it's Chihiro Fujisaki, it's nice to meet you...was that okay?" Chihiro asked, Makoto had no idea why she apologized so much as Makoto simply shook his head. He really didn't want to make the girl feel any worse than she probably already did.

"N-no, it's fine, my name is Makoto Naegi. It's nice to meet you Chihiro," Makoto smiled, anything to make her feel less awkward as Chihiro let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, it's really nice to meet you to Makoto," she seemed a little more comfortable at this point, though at the same time Makoto scanned her. She really didn't seem like the type of girl that would be out at night, especially not the type that would try to break into an ATM or the type to forget her card or code.

"So...what are you doing here anyway?" He hoped he didn't sound to forward as Chihiro tensed slightly before biting her lip.

"You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you..." Makoto knew that feeling a little too well, his day had been anything but normal and he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that his week or even month probably wasn't going to be much better. Before the conversation could continue there was a sound from Chihiro's computer. "Oh...it's finished, um...does she know how much she want out?"

That was a very good question, as a familiar pink haired teen returned to the ATM, looking at the screen.

"20000 yen should be enough, I really don't have that much money in my account!" Junko laughed off the situation though 20000 wasn't too much. In fact Makoto was tempted to ask Chihiro what Junko's over all balance was.

Chihiro pressed a few buttons as the designated bills slowly came out of the slot. Junko grabbed the money and quickly placed it in her pocket. She then examined her phone while twirling her hair, before returning that as well. She then looked at both Makoto and Chihiro with a large grin. "Hey, where do you guys want to eat anyway?"

It was strange, Makoto knew that she and him were going. He didn't know she was going to invite Chihiro as well, not that he minded. It was the least that they could do considering all the work the brown haired girl put into helping them. "I couldn't..." Chihiro paused for a moment. "I mean, it's your guys money, I don't want to be a burden," Junko simply waved her hand as if dismissing the small girls concerns.

"What, nah, you won't be a burden at all, and people might get the wrong idea if it was just me and Makoto here!" Junko snickered, Makoto didn't know if he should take that as an insult or if he should just be relieved it wasn't being treated as a date.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for you," Makoto smiled, it was the very least they could do after all her hard work.

Chihiro paused for a moment and looked towards the ground one more time. "Well...if I won't be too much trouble,"

**Author note**

**This chapter was supposed to be twice as long, but damn it all. I'm not going to keep you guys waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Realization  
><strong>

They were just standing there in line, people all around eating and talking. Over all a completely normal situation for the most part, then Makoto actually started to think about what the events that lead them him there. It was at that moment he realized something rather important about his first day in the city.

_"This...is weird," _it was an honest thought that entered his head, strange and bizarre. He was standing in line with two girls he had just met, he got stabbed in the shoulder due to a magical photo and a hacker got into a bank account. For someone as normal as he was, these series of events were far too uncommon.

The line was getting smaller and smaller as Junko stood in front. Looking around even further, one could easily tell it was a cheap place nothing too expensive. Perhaps she was saving most of her money for something else. After all, they needed the money to last for a certain amount of time and eating at expensive places was just going to burn through it sooner.

Though, through the waiting it reminded Makoto that he needed an answer to an earlier question.

"Hey...Chihiro, you said we wouldn't believe you if you told us why you were out this late. I wouldn't mind listening if it's nothing too personal," he honestly was a little curious at the answer as Chihiro looked towards the ground.

"W-well, it's a little weird. I mean, I don't remember much, all I know is that I woke up in some random part of the city with a weird message on my phone," Chihiro looked towards the side her cheeks slightly puffed up. She was trying to recall any information past that, but it seemed even she was drawing a blank. However her words caused Makoto's eyes to widen.

"You...got a weird message?" It was most likely a text message of some sort as Chihiro was flinched slightly at Makoto's sudden interest.

"Yes, w-why...did you get the same message?" Now it seemed it was Chihiro that was interested in finding any connections. After all, if they got the same message then they were one step closer to figuring out the mystery...whatever that was.

The two looked at one another for a moment, as if they were waiting for the other to make a move. Makoto then smiled, there was no need to hide anything from Chihiro. She seemed like a nice girl after all, plus if they were all in the same situation it would be best if they didn't keep any secrets.

Makoto took out his bland looking phone as he casually scrolled to the message, "here, you can look at it. It would be pretty bad to ask to look at a girl's phone," he handed Chihiro his phone. Hey eyes slowly scanned the screen before she held her breath.

"This...really is the same message," she honestly thought someone was playing a really cruel joke on her. The message was just too odd considering how specific it was and all. Chihiro handed Makoto back his phone as he pointed to Junko.

"I think she also got the same message, I mean we have to find other people right. We ran into you, but..." Was it luck? Makoto really couldn't think of any other reason that they would happen upon someone else. They were just wandering a city and they needed money, the situations just fell in line and they met someone else that was searching.

"Hey~ I ordered the food," a familiar voice as both Makoto and Chihiro turned to see a smiling Junko. It seemed that Junko took it upon herself to order for both of them. Junko continue speaking, "I'll be in the ladies, I need to reapply some of my makeup," it sounded more like an excuse as she left the two. It seemed that it was up to Chihiro and Makoto to find some seats.

It took a few moments before deciding to sit near a window. The view was nice after all, the city looked great in the dark. Makoto and Chihiro sat across from one another, both letting out a small sigh. They were starting to wonder how late it was, where were they going to sleep? Did Junko even have enough money for them to stay anywhere? Perhaps they were worrying about something that they didn't need to at the moment.

The two sat next to one another in silence. Makoto wondered if he should bring something up, but he was drawing a blank.

_"What do teenage girl's usually like talking about?" _He doubted that she was into the same things as Junko, as Makoto wondered for a moment before taking note of the computer that was set on the set next to Chihiro.

"Um, are you good with computers?" It was a random guess as Chihiro perked slightly before she gave a soft smile.

"Yes, actually I'm really into programing!" it seemed that Makoto guessed right, though thinking about it, it was kind of surprising. Programing really wasn't something most girls did, though honestly that was just him speaking about his little own world. He actually didn't have the largest grasp of what fields people worked in.

Chihiro started to talk a little about some of the work she did as well as some of her interest. Though it was obvious that she was only detailing surface information to him. Which was fine, after all, they had just met one another.

Chihiro stopped talking for a moment as she looked at Makoto's face, she bit her lower lip slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm boring you aren't I..."

"N-no, I'm just happy we're talking about something. I don't really have anything interesting to talk about, but I really don't mind listening," Makoto smiled, he didn't want to make the girl feel like she was wasting his time. Before the conversation could continue Junko returned, her expression was slightly different. Makoto couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey~ you guys getting to know one another!" Junko winked as she suddenly took a seat next to Makoto pushing him closer to the window. The food had to be arriving soon, Makoto then took another glance at Junko. For some reason she was twirling her hair and staring at the ground. Not a lot could happen during a visit in the bathroom, but there was something obviously on her mind.

Makoto wondered if he should even bother bringing it up. If something was on her mind he'd be happy to listen, however before any of that could happen there was a faint sound...like some sort of cheap toy.

All three of them looked towards the direction to see a small white and black tank slowly crawling towards them. It was obviously a toy of some sort with some sort of picture of a mascot on the front. A...bear? A black and white bear head with sounds of ticking and clanging. It wasn't too strange to see a toy in a restaurant, and there were some kids around despite the late hour.

"It's some sort of toy," Chihiro looked somewhat interested at the machine as it slowly inched it way towards them. The closer it got the more a faint sound of ticking could be heard. Junko expression changed, it was such a blank look. Her eyes seemed like they were about to dilate as if she was some sort of machine. Makoto held his breath for a moment.

It was just a toy...right, there was nothing too strange about it. However that assumption was thrown out the window as Junko kicked over the table. In one swift motion she grabbed Makoto's collar and Chihiro's foot dragging them both behind the tipped table. Before either of them could question her actions a large explosion happened followed by a number of screams. A bomb had just went off, and Makoto had a feeling that that toy actually wasn't a toy at all.

There was a lot of questions that buzzed in his head. Someone had to haven't have gotten hurt, even if it wasn't the three of them. Makoto looked towards Chihiro. It seemed that she managed to save her computer, but it was obvious the girl was completely terrified, though looking at his own body he was probably shaking as well.

He was prepared to turn his attention back to Junko but her heard a loud crash. The window they were next to shattered. It seemed that Junko threw a chair through it. She then quickly grabbed Chihiro and jumped out, Makoto heart skipped a beat. He quickly followed be careful not to be cut by the glass remaining in the frame.

Though all of this Junko didn't say a word, she was completely silent. Not say a word, it was as if the situations were routine for her, which was rather strange considering she was a model. Though Makoto really wasn't a model nor did he know what they do. Maybe such situations were normal for a model...

_"No, that can't be right...I'm pretty sure this would be weird even for a model..."_ His thoughts were somewhat cloudy as he ran after Junko who was dragging Chihiro along.

After what seemed like an eternity of running from the scene all three of them stopped in a nearby alleyway. Both Makoto and Chihiro were out of breath as Junko gazed shifted to any and all exits and entrances to the area. They were out of any immediate danger, but one could never be too cautious. There were questions that needed to be answered as Chihiro clutched her computer.

"W-was that bomb...f-for us?" It was a scary thought, the idea that someone was after you and planning on taking your life. Junko paused for a moment as her expression changed...no that was too light. It was as if she was having difficulty trying to find the proper emotion for the situation.

"Um, you guys stay here, I..." Junko expression was just odd, but Makoto obviously didn't like that idea whatsoever.

"Hey shouldn't we stick together? I mean..." Makoto was going to ask her what she would do if she was attacked, but he honestly doubt either he or Chihiro would be any good in a fight. However his words were enough to make Junko grin.

"Like, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just stay here and don't move at all!" She put a large amount of weight at last portion of her statement as she walked away. Leaving Chihiro and Makoto alone once again, he couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do as Makoto eyes shifted to the brown haired girl clutching her computer.

"Um...hey, are you okay?" Makoto asked as basic question. Chihiro simply flinched for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Chihiro asked as Makoto simply nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," Makoto looked at Chihiro, she seemed relieved, but there was obviously something still bothering her. Which was natural since someone had just tried to blow her up.

"Hey, at least we're alive...right?" Honestly, he was having trouble convincing himself that was enough as Chihiro shook her head.

"But...all the people there. They probably got hurt, and the only thing we were able to do was run away," when she said it like that it sounded depressing. Makoto frowned his face slightly as she leaned against the wall before taking a seat.

Yes, that day was a weird day indeed.

**Author note**

**Sorry this too so long. A lot of things came up and were pushed back.**


End file.
